


And They Were Quarantined

by RowenaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coronavirus, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Sexual Content, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, and i also love seeing happy uchiha family, im a slut for a happy uzumaki family, im so sorry, is it gay to have a crush on your rival, narutos parents are alive bc i said so, or at least semi-happy uchiha family, the uchiha clan wasnt killed, they arent ninjas in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaRaven/pseuds/RowenaRaven
Summary: Oh my god, they were quarantined.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 54
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on ffn @ ninja.universe

Naruto hugged his parents one last time before they boarded the plane bound for Japan. He waved as they disappeared into the terminal, reminding them to tell his grandparents hello for him. When they were finally out of sight, Naruto pulled his keys from his pocket and headed back to his car, hoping he could make it home before rush hour. 

Two weeks, all to himself. He entertained the idea of throwing a party for a few moments before deciding against it. His mom's face appeared in his head, face as red as her hair with anger and a spatula in hand. Dying an early death didn't sound very fun. He didn't really have that many people he'd want to invite anyways. 

A part of him wished he could've gone to Japan with his parents, he missed Kyoto, but he knew he couldn't miss that much school. So, he opted to stay home and look after the cat. And his frogs. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu couldn't be left alone for that long! They would be lonely (and so would he). 

Two days later came the bad news. This coronavirus was spreading fast and it had made its way to Japan. Naruto wasn't too concerned. That is until a week later when he got worse news. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we're going to be here longer than we thought. They've stopped all flights to and from Japan due to the virus," his mom said through his computer screen. “We’re concerned about your grandfather’s health, so it could be awhile before we can make it back to the states.” 

"It's okay, mom, really. I'll be fine by myself for a couple more weeks. Plus, I have Sakura. Don't worry about me. Keep me updated on grandpa’s health." 

"Okay, just call us if you need anything." 

"Will do, mom." 

"Love you." 

"Love you, too." 

Naruto sighed after closing his laptop. He thought about texting Sakura, but he knew that she would be busy with her internship and didn't want to bother her. He knew he should start on some homework, but just thinking about algebra bored him to death. So, he turned on the tv and set out for a night of gaming. 

…

Naruto woke up to his phone buzzing. 

"Hey, dad." He sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Did you just wake up?" 

"Uhh, no?" Naruto replied, glancing at his alarm clock displaying the time 12:57. His dad laughed. "Please don't tell mom." 

"I won't, I just called to check and to give some updates."

"I'm getting kind of bored around here, now that school's been cancelled." 

"Uh, yeah, speaking of school being cancelled… you remember the Uchiha family, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto grumbled. His childhood "friend" popped into his mind, that jerk. 

"Well… Sasuke is studying abroad and he won't have any place to stay once the dorms are closed due to this virus, so we told Mikoto he could stay with you until this all blows over." 

"You've gotta be kidding me! Sasuke?" Naruto exclaimed. 

"Come on, now, Naruto, it's not that bad." 

"Maybe not for you." Naruto knew he was being childish, but he couldn’t help it. 

"Either way, what's done is done. If you have that much of a problem with it, then you can talk to your mother about it." 

A shiver went down Naruto's spine. The words, Red Hot Habanero, appeared in his mind. "Okay, okay, this is fine." 

"Your mother would also like you to do some things around the house before you pick up Sasuke in a few days. I'll let her take over." There was some rustling as his dad handed the phone over to his mom. 

"Hi, sweetheart, how’re you holding up?" For all of her strictness, Kushina Uzumaki was the most loving mother anyone could imagine. Just hearing his mother's voice eased some of the tension in his shoulders that he didn't even realize was there. 

"I'm okay, bored, tired of being alone." Naruto hadn't meant to say that, he didn't want to make his parents feel any guilt for being away. 

“Well it’s a good thing you’re going to be having company real soon!” His mother sounded way too satisfied about Naruto’s soon to be torture. “And the house can't be messy when having guests over! Make sure to vacuum, sweep, wipe down the counters, change the sheets in the guest room-” 

“All right, all right, I know.” Naruto flinched, preparing for a lecture. 

His mother sighed. “Be good, all right? And remember to pick up Sasuke in a few days. I gave him your phone number, so you should get a text from him when he’s ready.” 

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” 

As soon as Naruto hung up with his parents, he dialed up Sakura. Luckily, she answered quickly.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura sounded busy, but he knew she didn't mean any of the venom in her tone. 

"You will never guess what my dad just told me."

"Gimme the tea, and make it quick. I have to leave for work in a little bit." It baffled Naruto how Sakura was still pushing through in times like this. To be training to be a doctor while a pandemic was happening, talk about pressure. 

"I'm going to have to spend at least the next two weeks alone with Sasuke," he said. 

"Wait, the Sasuke? The one you always talked about?" 

"Yes, that Sasuke." Naruto flopped onto his bed, rolling over onto his back. "What am I gonna do?"

"Do you still, y'know, have feelings for him?" Sakura's voice was almost teasing. 

"I don't know… it's been so long since I've even seen him. And I can't help but remember how much of a jerk he was when we were younger." Naruto groaned in frustration. "What if he got hot? I wouldn't be able to take that!"

Sakura laughed. "You'll have to keep me updated, but I have to go get ready for work." 

"Okay, okay, have a good day at work." 

"Thanks, Naruto." 

They hung up and all Naruto had left to do was wait for Sasuke. 

…

Naruto looked up from his xbox when he heard his phone buzz. It was a text from an unknown number, simply displaying an address. Another text came through right afterwards saying, "this is sasuke by the way". It was strange to see text messages in Japanese. It was something he usually saw in anime or when he was speaking to his family. 

Sasuke… 

Naruto said goodbye to the friends he was playing with, stretched, and then grabbed his car keys, typing the address Sasuke sent him into Google Maps. 

He found the dorms easily, glad that parking was free for the moment. He knocked on the door to the campus apartment where Sasuke lived, suddenly nervous. And when Sasuke opened the door, he knew his fears had come to fruition. Sasuke got hot. Really hot. Naruto felt his face redden and hoped Sasuke didn't notice. 

"Well, are you just gonna stand there?" Sasuke asked. It was strange, speaking Japanese with someone other than his parents. 

“Right, right!” Naruto brought a hand up to the back of his head, smiling awkwardly.

He helped Sasuke bring his things to the car and then watched as Sasuke locked his apartment door for the last time for who knew how long. All classes had been moved online, but would campus be shut down for good? Would Sasuke ever be able to move back into his campus apartment? Naruto hoped so because he wasn’t sure he could stand even two weeks alone with Sasuke. 

When they got into the car, Naruto plugged his phone into the aux and shuffled his music library, hoping something socially acceptable would come on. 

“What the hell is this?” Sasuke asked after the first few seconds of the song and Naruto’s ears burned as he pulled out of the parking spot. 

“‘Yes or Yes’ by Twice…” Naruto mumbled. He wasn’t necessarily ashamed to like kpop, but having such a cutesy song be the first to play after seeing Sasuke for the first time in years was totally uncool. 

“You actually like this garbage?” 

“Yes!” Naruto said indignantly. “And it’s not garbage, Twice is the best kpop group to ever exist, yaknow.” 

Sasuke scoffed, turning his head to look out the window. “Whatever.” 

Man, Sasuke really got on his nerves. Insulting his music right after Naruto so generously helped him move his stuff and gave him a place to stay. What an asshole. But a hot asshole, the panicked bisexual in the back of his mind so helpfully supplied. Hot or not, Naruto didn’t think he could put up with even a day of Sasuke’s Twice-insulting bullshit. 

Sasuke was nervous. He didn’t want to show it, but he was scared when he got the email from his university that the dorms - and subsequently the on-campus apartments, like the one he was currently living in - would be closing. What was he supposed to do? Catch the next flight back to Japan? Quit his study abroad program at the drop of a hat? So, when he got the call from his mom, he wasn’t exactly sure how to feel. 

“Namikaze-Uzumaki? They live here?” 

“Yes, Sasuke. Minato-san and Kushina-san have offered to let you stay at their house while the dorms are closed,” his mother said through the skype call. 

"I'll make sure to thank them when I see them." 

"Actually, you won't be seeing them. They're currently in Japan as well, looking after Kushina's parents. They won't be able to make it back to the states until this virus has settled down." 

"So I'll be staying at their house alone?" He asked, a little relieved he wouldn't have to relive childhood memories of Kushina scolding him and Naruto. 

"No. Naruto is there, his dorms have been closed too. You two used to be so close, I'm sure you'll get along just fine now." 

Sasuke groaned. He hoped Naruto wasn't as annoying as he used to be, and wasn't so insistent on being friends. Sasuke didn't need friends, he needed to study harder, train more, so he could beat his brother, so he could get the recognition for his efforts he deserved. 

"Naruto will pick you up tomorrow, be good, stay safe."

"I will," Sasuke said. He'd go about his life as usual, studying and doing whatever he could to stay in shape, avoiding Naruto as much as possible. 

He hit the "end call" button and got up, looking around his room. There wasn't much he had left to pack, he'd started boxing his things up as soon as the school announced that the dorms would be closing in response to COVID-19. Sasuke sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, getting ready to pack up the few things remaining in his campus apartment. He texted the number his mom gave him with his address, tacking on an "it's Sasuke" at the end. 

It didn't occur to him until after he sent the text in his native language that Naruto might not know Japanese. He couldn't imagine that he'd have forgotten it, having been born in Japan and lived there for the first few years of his life, but Sasuke learned a long time ago never to underestimate Naruto's stupidity. 

Naruto showed up about twenty minutes later, helping him move his stuff into his yellow Jeep. It was weird enough seeing Naruto driving at all, but his car was kind of ridiculous. And then, he heard it. 

"I'm gonna make this simple for you, you have two choices. Yes or… Yes!" 

No way. "What is this garbage?" Sasuke asked, knowing perfectly well what it was. Twice was huge in Japan and if he had to hear the intro to that song one more time…

Naruto turned bright red and turned it down a little. Despite seemingly being embarrassed, Naruto defended Twice more fiercely than Sasuke had thought he would. 

Naruto was a better driver than Sasuke would give him credit for. He had a tendency to speed, but other than that he was pretty careful. Sasuke wondered if Naruto would ever stop shocking him. Probably not, the guy was so stupid and unpredictable that Sasuke didn't doubt that even he surprised himself. 

They got stuck in some light traffic, but were soon driving into the suburbs where Naruto's parents lived, and where the two of them would be living for the foreseeable future. 

It was cleaner than Sasuke expected. After all, Naruto had always been messy when they were kids. Naruto showed him in, giving him the house tour. It was a one story, but far from modest. He had forgotten that Naruto's dad ran the United States branch of Leaf Enterprises. 

They moved all of Sasuke's stuff into one of the guest bedrooms and Naruto left Sasuke to unpack. An orange cat jumped onto the bed, making itself at home on the pillows he had just thrown onto the bed. Sasuke heard a chuckle from the doorway and looked up to see Naruto standing there. 

"That's Kurama," he gestured to the cat. "He's always been kind of a troublemaker, so I hope you don't have too much breakable stuff." 

"What do you want?" 

"Are you hungry? I was thinking about making some food and figured I might as well make for two." Naruto was… kind of cute. Sasuke shooed that thought from his mind. 

"Can you even cook?" 

"Of course I can!" There was that blush and tone indignation again. "What makes you think I can't." 

"You didn't have a very good track record when we were younger." Sasuke could think of at least five instances right now in which Naruto had attempted to make food and failed miserably. He made sure to say as much. "You should've been banned from the kitchen." 

"Oh yeah? Then tell me one time I screwed up bad enough that you think I shouldn't be allowed in a kitchen!" 

Sasuke crossed his arms. "You once put a can of soup in the microwave without even opening the can." 

"Well, that was when we were younger and I didn't know better." 

"I'm sure the fire department thought as much when they showed up to put out the microwave fire." 

"Fine then. I guess I'll only make dinner for me." Naruto turned around curtly and began to walk back towards the kitchen. 

Sasuke trailed after him. He was a bit hungry, but that didn't mean he trusted Naruto of all people to make something edible. 

"What are you doing?" That did not look like food. In fact, Naruto was fishing something that looked very alive out of a container. 

"I'm gonna feed my frogs. Wanna see 'em?" 

"You have frogs?" Somehow, Sasuke wasn't surprised that Naruto had a strange pet. 

"Yeah. You have to feed them live food or else they won't eat, so I went out to get my little cricket farm so I can feed them." 

"Cricket farm?" 

"Yeah!" Naruto held out a handful of crickets for Sasuke to see. 

Sasuke cringed. "You're disgusting. But I guess I don't really have anything else to do." 

Sasuke followed Naruto to his room, looking around, but trying to seem disinterested. There were a bunch of posters and pictures on the walls. The room felt very… lived in. It wasn't super messy though. In one corner on a desk, was a tank. It had a little pond and some rocks and little trees and two frogs hanging out in the tank. And oh my god Sasuke was not prepared for how cute those little frogs would be. 

"Do you wanna hold one?" Naruto was already opening the tank and taking one of the frogs out. "This is Gamatatsu. He's kind of a fatty and eats a lot more food than Gamakichi." 

Naruto put the frog into Sasuke’s hand. It stayed still for a couple of seconds, before it started to hop up his arm. “Oh my god, what do I do? It’s gonna get away!” Sasuke watched the frog travel around his hands with a mixture of fear and awe. 

Naruto laughed. “What are you, scared of a little frog?” 

Sasuke felt his cheeks heating up. “Some frogs are poisonous!” 

“Like I’d keep poisonous frogs.” Naruto took Gamatatsu back from Sasuke and stroked its little head. “These guys are harmless and so cute! How could you be scared of them?”

“I’m not scared,” Sasuke scoffed. He walked out the room, throwing a “I’m gonna get some food” over his shoulder. 

Naruto followed Sasuke out to the kitchen, watching with a smile as Sasuke searched the kitchen for what he wanted. “Do you even know where anything is in this kitchen?” 

“No, but I’m sure I can find out.” 

Naruto laughed and moved further into the kitchen. He pulled out a rice maker, a pan, and some noodles. He got to cooking. Taking some meat out of the fridge while the noodles boiled. At this point, Sasuke just sat on the barstools at the island and watched Naruto cook. The kitchen was big and had an open layout, so Naruto moved around a lot while he stirred the noodles, checked on the meat simmering in the pan, and chopped up whatever vegetables he found in the fridge. He bopped along to whatever song was in his head and Sasuke found himself unable to take his eyes off of him. And whatever he was cooking smelled good. 

“And, dinner is served! Stir-fried noodles and rice.” Naruto slid a plate across the island to Sasuke before walking around to sit beside him. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t make ramen.” Sasuke said, picking up a piece of meat with his chopsticks. 

“I made ramen a couple of days ago, so I figured I’d make a different type of noodle today. It’s boring making the same stuff all the time.” 

Sasuke nodded around a mouthful of noodles. “It’s good.” 

Naruto smiled, and Sasuke thought that maybe, he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! let me know what think in the comments or by leaving kudos! ♡(｡- ω -)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minecraft

Sasuke was going to kill Naruto. 

Sasuke stalked to Naruto’s room, knocking once before slamming the door open. Naruto sat up, blinking his eyes open, his hair messier than usual. 

“What do you want?” He laid back down, burying his head under the blankets. “It’s too early for this.” 

“It’s almost noon. Now come here.” 

Sasuke was not prepared to see a shirtless Naruto, and quickly turned away when Naruto got out of bed, rubbing his eyes. Naruto followed Sasuke to his room and looked around, wondering what the problem was. 

“What is that doing on my desk?” 

“What?” Naruto walked over to the desk before gasping. “Gamakichi! What are you doing here?” Naruto scooped the frog, patting it on the head. “How many times do I reinforce your cage before you get the memo? You’re not supposed to wander around the house on your own.” 

Sasuke watched in disbelief as Naruto scolded a frog - a frog! - as if it were a human. Naruto walked out to go put the frog back, muttering to himself all the way back. 

Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms and wiping down his desk before going back to studying. No one needed to know how he jumped out of his chair with a yelp when the frog jumped up in front of him. 

“Stupid Gamakichi… stupid Naruto…” he muttered. 

He tried to focus on his homework, but his mind kept wandering back to Naruto. Specifically to that glimpse of Naruto’s bare chest, abs that spoke to his dedication to swimming. And he smelled something sweet wafting towards his room. Overall, he decided he was too distracted to continue his work and ended up wandering towards the kitchen. 

And sure enough, Naruto was there - wearing a shirt this time (Sasuke wasn’t sure if he was grateful or not) - making… something? 

“Want a waffle?” 

Making waffles. “Uh, sure.” 

Naruto poured more batter into the waffle maker, sliding the already made waffle to Sasuke. “Can you grab the syrup? It should be in the pantry,” Naruto asked while he grabbed the butter out of the fridge. 

Sasuke nodded, getting up to go find the syrup. He knew it was a nice house, but he really thought a walk-in pantry was overkill. He found the syrup after some searching and brought it back out to the island. They settled into what became their “assigned spots” at the island over the past few days. The days had started to bleed together, so Sasuke couldn’t be exactly sure how long he’d been staying with Naruto, but it’d at least been a couple of days. 

“We should probably go to the store soon,” Naruto said around a mouthful of food. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Sasuke snapped. “And what makes you think I’d go to the store with you?”

“Because I don’t wanna go alone and I don’t really know what you like.” 

“Couldn’t I just tell you?” Sasuke countered. He took another bite of his waffle, still surprised that Naruto actually knew how to cook. 

“Please,” Naruto whined. When Sasuke didn’t answer, Naruto threw himself down on the counter dramatically. “I can’t believe this! You’d be so rude to me in my own home!” 

“Ugh! Fine! I’ll go to the store with you!” As soon as he said it, Sasuke regretted giving in. He really had no desire to leave home under quarantine, despite it being for essentials. “Do you at least have a mask?” 

“Of course I do! I’m not stupid!” 

“Sure you aren’t.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

Naruto crossed his arms with a “humph”. “I make you food and how do you repay me? By insulting me?” 

“Oh, get over it! Being able to cook doesn’t mean you’re smart.” 

“Well at least I can! Last time I let you in this kitchen you burned the vegetables!” 

“Meat is better than vegetables anyways!” 

“Whatever.” Sasuke put his plate back in the sink and went back to his room to study, slamming his door on the way in. 

“Talk about over dramatic,” Naruto rolled his eyes, putting his dishes in the sink. He’d make Sasuke do the dishes later. He didn’t cook all the time to also have to do all of the dishes. He figured he might as well start a grocery list, but he soon got sidetracked, which happened to him way too often. It wasn’t his fault! Kurama knocked over a glass of water, so he had to clean it up, scold the cat, and then pet the cat for a while and then because he gave the cat attention and decided he needed to give his frogs attention and, well… he never got to making the grocery list. 

… 

Sasuke sat back down at his desk, looking at the spot where that stupid frog that started this all had sat. He decided that he hated frogs, they were wet and weird and overall just a bad animal. He looked at his notes, but to no avail. Maybe he did need to get out, if even just to the grocery store. 

He stood up from his desk chair and opened his closet - which still contained a couple of unpacked boxes - deciding to get dressed at least before they went to the store. It was kind of uncomfortable wearing jeans after days of wearing exclusively sweatpants, but he decided that he could deal for one day. 

He opened his door to go find Naruto and ask him when they were going to the grocery store. But Naruto wasn’t in the kitchen, wasn’t in his room, wasn’t in the game room. Sasuke figured he’d have to venture outside to find Naruto. He ignored the pleading look that Kurama gave him as he opened the back door. One of the first Naruto had told him about that cat was that he wasn’t allowed outside. 

Sasuke found Naruto in the pool, swimming laps. Sasuke watched Naruto swim, watching as strong arms sliced through the water, shoulder muscles rippling with every stroke. Sasuke shook his head, willing the panicked gay part of him away. 

“Oi!” Sasuke crouched next to the edge of the pool, trying to get Naruto’s attention. When Naruto stopped at the edge of the pool and pulled up to his forehead. “Are we going to the store or what?” 

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Naruto laughed. 

“Obviously.” Sasuke stood and put his hands on his hips. “Now get dressed, we should go before stores start to close.” 

“Oh, come on! Put on a suit and get in!” Naruto splashed Sasuke. 

“Stop that! And I’m not getting in, I just put clothes on.” 

Sasuke took a step away from the pool when Naruto lunged to grab at his foot. “Stop it! You’ll get my clothes wet.” 

“It’s not like you have your phone on you, what’s the harm in getting your clothes wet.” 

“Wet jeans are the most uncomfortable thing in the world.” Sasuke took another step away from the pool. “And how do you know I don’t have my phone on me.” 

“I see it on the table next to your wallet.” Naruto pointed through the window to the table just behind the glass. “But I guess if you don’t wanna get wet, I’ll get out.” 

Naruto pushed himself out of the pool after pulling his goggles down to rest around his neck. He pushed his blonde hair back out of his eyes and Sasuke wished Naruto was ugly. While Sasuke was staring, Naruto smirked. Sasuke blushed, thinking he was caught staring, when he had actually just been caught off guard. Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled Sasuke into the pool with him. 

Sasuke surfaced and spit out a mouthful of water. “Fuck you,” Sasuke spat. Naruto just laughed. He stopped laughing when Sasuke swam over to him and pushed his head under the water. 

“Hey!” Naruto yelped, but ended up smiling anyway. He splashed Sasuke in revenge, swimming away when Sasuke went to hit him.

“You’re the worst!” Sasuke said.

“Really? Then why are you smiling so much, huh?” Naruto’s eyes gleamed with mirth, his mouth stretched into a wide smile. 

“I guess, this is kind of fun.” 

They ended up staying in the pool until sunset, splashing each other, racing (of which Naruto won every one), and just hanging out, enjoying the water. But, as the sun went down, it started to get cold, so Sasuke climbed out. He had stripped to his underwear sometime ago, getting uncomfortable swimming in his clothes. Naruto tried not to stare at the water dripping down Sasuke’s back to his… 

That’s enough of that, Naruto scolded himself. He got out and got some towels for them, wrapping his around his waist and heading inside. 

Sasuke watched him stop to pet Kurama from outside, the light outside dimming. He somehow felt like both an outsider, and like he was at home, watching through that glass door. He snapped out of his stupor when Naruto popped his head out to pester Sasuke. 

“What do you think about ordering pizza for dinner? I don’t feel like making anything and we’re running out of leftovers and microwaveable food.” 

“We wouldn’t be running out if you hadn’t pulled me into the pool,” Sasuke said. “But pizza’s good.” 

“You stayed in the pool! It’s not like I forced you to stay and hang out with me.” 

“I guess…” 

“Admit it,” Naruto said with an accomplished look on his face. “You like hanging out with me.” 

“I tolerate you.” 

“Rude,” Naruto huffed, before turning around to grab the apple juice out of the fridge. “If you go get your clothes from outside we can do a load of laundry. I’m sure if we combine what we have it should be enough for a full load.” 

“For once, you have a good idea,” Sasuke teased as he walked outside to grab his still damp clothes. 

Naruto didn’t entertain a reply, instead going to get dressed and gather up all his dirty clothes. He chided himself for throwing all of his dirty clothes on the floor when there was an empty basket in his closet, but knew he would probably never change. 

He went to Sasuke’s room with the basket to collect the rest of the clothes. He’d been taught never to do a half load, because that was a waste of water and they lived in a desert now. He knocked on Sasuke’s door and waited for him to open it. 

“You can just leave that here, I’m gonna take a shower and then I’ll put the rest of my clothes in,” Sasuke said, a towel in hand. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Naruto figured he would wait to take a shower then, he didn’t really want to fight for hot water. He turned on the living room TV, setting up his xbox. He had decided to move it from his room about four days into being home alone, preferring the large TV in the living room to his smaller TV. 

He loaded up Minecraft, his go-to wind down game, loading into the realm to a creeper blowing him up. “Goddammit,” he said under his breath. He took the time to turn on some music, frustrated that he died immediately upon spawning in. He saw that Gaara was online, and apparently also playing on the realm, and decided to invite him to a voice chat. 

Naruto grinned when Gaara accepted the party invite. “Gaara! You’re almost never online! How’ve you been?” 

“I’m good. Do you mind if I invite Kankuro to the party? He’s playing on the realm too.” Gaara asked. 

“Yeah, sure.” Kankuro was funny, Naruto liked talking to him. 

“Yo! Naruto!”

“Sup, Kankuro. How’s quarantine treating you guys?” 

“I enjoy staying at home all day, every day, and having an actual excuse for it,” Gaara said. 

Naruto snorted. “That’s just like you. I can’t stand being stuck at home for so long.” 

“Homestuck, if you will,” Kankuro helpfully supplied. 

Naruto laughed way harder than he should’ve, while Gaara just said, “No,” through giggles. 

“What’s so funny?” Naruto jumped when Sasuke sat down beside him, having not noticed he was there until he spoke. 

“Um, just a joke my friends told,” Naruto said.

“Woah, dude, what language is that?” Kankuro said, and Naruto watched on the screen as he blew up the side of a mountain. Naruto didn’t bother to ask why. 

“Oh, a friend of mine from Japan is staying with me right now because his dorms got closed. We usually don’t speak English together, so I guess I just switched reflexively,” Naruto explained. 

“Did you order the pizza?” Sasuke asked, not really caring much about Naruto’s friends. 

“Not yet, we’ll probably have to leave to go get it as soon as I get out of the shower,” Naruto logged out of Minecraft and switched to talk to Kankuro and Gaara. “Speaking of, I gotta go, I’ll probably be back on later though.” 

Naruto said the rest of his farewells, ordered the pizza, then went to go shower. He did his best to get rid of the chlorine smell, but as a swimmer he kind of perpetually smelt like it. It didn’t bug him too much, but he knew his mom really didn’t care for it. Naruto smiled, thinking of his mother. It’d been almost three weeks since Naruto’s parents had left for Japan and he missed them, but he knew it was for the best. Even he knew that this virus wasn’t something to be trifled with. 

He got out the shower, figuring he’d taken too long as is. He got dressed in some black sweats and his favourite orange hoodie, grabbing his keys and wallet before heading to the door. “Sasuke, let’s go. The pizza should be ready to be picked up.” Naruto put his mask over his face and pulled his shoes on. 

Sasuke groaned. “Do I have to? Why can’t you go alone?” 

“Because I don’t wanna,” Naruto pouted. 

Sasuke reluctantly got up. “Fine.” He grabbed his mask and shoes and followed Naruto out to his car. They didn’t talk on the ride there, just sat in companionable silence. Sasuke wondered why Naruto even wanted him to come with if he wasn’t going to talk to him, but Sasuke found himself just enjoying the open top of the Jeep and the company. His stomach growled, but he found himself too tired to care, and before he knew, he was drifting off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you so much for reading! let me know what you think by leaving comments or kudos! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter, because i liked where it ended.  
> also, as sort of disclaimer because i think it might have been confusing: sasuke can speak english he just chooses not to because he doesnt know it as well. im kind of basing his experience on a foreign exchange program the way mine was because when i was ecuador it was nice to just have that one i could speak english with when i had to speak spanish with everyone else :P

“We’re here,” Naruto said, taking the keys out of the car and opening his door. “Sasuke? Hello?” Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke’s face. “Great, he’s asleep.” 

Naruto went in and got the pizza, deciding to let Sasuke sleep at least until they got home. He put the pizza in the backseat and drove back home, turning down his music so as to not disturb the sleeping boy next to him. 

“Sasuke, hey,” Naruto shook Sasuke’s shoulder lightly. “We’re back home.” Naruto didn’t think about how he now included Sasuke in his idea of home. He sighed when Sasuke just groaned and turned his head away from him. 

Naruto first brought the pizza inside and set it on the kitchen counter before going back out to the car. He opened the passenger side door and carefully reached over to unbuckle Sasuke’s seatbelt. He scooped Sasuke into his arms, surprised at how light he was. He had a little trouble opening the doors on the way to Sasuke’s room, but it was nothing he couldn’t deal with. What he couldn’t deal with was the fact that he was carrying Sasuke bridal-style around the house, and the fact that it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it should. 

He finally made it to Sasuke's room and went to put Sasuke down on his bed, but something stopped him. That something being Sasuke’s hand gripping the collar of his hoodie, preventing him from leaving. He felt his cheeks heating and his heart racing. 

“Uh, Sasuke…?” Naruto struggled to find words, but as soon as he said it, Sasuke’s hand fell back down to the bed and it was like nothing had ever happened. He backed out of Sasuke’s room, shutting the door carefully behind him. He leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. “What the hell was that?” He whispered to himself, a thought of, and why did it make me feel the way I do?, following his words. 

…

Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open, letting go of the blanket he was clutching. Wait, blanket? Last thing he remembered was that he had fallen asleep in Naruto’s car on their way to pick up the pizza. He checked the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table. 3:06 am. 

He went out to go find some food, realizing he hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday. There was a light on in the kitchen and a soft glow coming from the connecting living room. “Naruto? Are you up?” 

Sasuke found Naruto passed out on the couch, laptop open on his lap and textbooks and notebooks scattered across the coffee table. He briefly remembered Naruto complaining about an upcoming exam and smiled slightly. So the idiot did know how to study. He walked around the couch to shut the laptop and move it off of his lap, but as soon as he removed the laptop Naruto awoke with a start. 

“Sasuke! Don’t eat my frogs!” Naruto said, jumping up from his seated position on the couch. 

“I’m not gonna eat your frogs. What were you even dreaming about?” Sasuke set the laptop down and went to go get some pizza from the fridge. 

Naruto sat back with a muttered “i don’t even know” before falling back asleep. 

“Weirdo.” Sasuke debated heating up the pizza, but decided against it. Pizza was better cold anyways. 

He ate and started back to his room, but paused. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and walked back over to Naruto, draping it over his sleeping form. He then turned off the lights and went back to his own room. 

As much as he tried, sleep evaded him, leaving Sasuke tossing and turning until sunrise. He just couldn't get one thought out of his head. If he had fallen asleep in the car and woken up in his bed, did that mean that Naruto had carried him to bed? The thought affected him more than he would've like. After all, it was kind of hot imagining Naruto carrying him with ease, setting him gently into bed, leaving with a soft kiss on his forehead and a promise of seeing each in the morning. Sasuke turned over onto his other side for the umpteenth time, scolding himself for letting his imagination get the better of him. Naruto probably picked him, dumped him on his bed, then left. 

Not like it mattered either way, Sasuke really didn't care about what Naruto did or didn't do. He really didn't care and thoughts of Naruto didn't keep him up for the rest of the night. Of course not, that was silly. 

Really, silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヾ(`ヘ´)ﾉﾞ ur comments and kudos bring me life, please accept this trash


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´ ∀ ` *) i love minecraft

Naruto groaned in pain upon waking up. Sleeping on the couch did not do good things for his back. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” he heard Sasuke say from the kitchen. “I’m… making pancakes.” 

Naruto stood up and stretched. “You don’t sound too confident about that.” He padded over to the kitchen, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders while he walked. He looked over Sasuke’s shoulder and laughed. “How is it that you’re good at everything except cooking?” 

“How is it that you’re bad at everything except cooking?” Sasuke retorted, snatching the spatula that Naruto had taken from him. 

“Hey, I’m not bad at everything,” Naruto whined. 

“You’re right. I forgot that you’re good at being annoying too.” Sasuke tried to flip a pancake and failed miserably. He felt his neck heating at Naruto’s close proximity, still watching him over his shoulder. 

After another failed attempt at flipping a pancake - resulting in it burning - Sasuke let Naruto take over. He sat on the counter and watched, knowing he’d have to take care of the dishes and probably clean up whatever mess was made afterwards. While Naruto was, admittedly, a really good chef, he was really bad at cleaning up after himself. Maybe not really bad, but it wasn’t rare for him to get distracted in the middle of cleaning and just forget to finish. It was kind of endearing, but Sasuke also didn’t enjoy having to clean up after him all the time. He supposed he could make Naruto go back and clean it for himself, but that was usually harder than just doing it himself. 

Sasuke swung his legs idly off the side of the counter. He didn’t realize he’d been staring until Naruto spoke. “What are you looking at? Do you want me to teach you or something?”

Sasuke thanked every god he’d heard of that Naruto was an idiot. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He didn’t like these new… feelings… he was having. He could, objectively, admit that Naruto was attractive. Objectively, of course, it had nothing to do with that strong jawline, perpetually messy hair, strong shoulders… but that didn’t mean he was attracted to him. Maybe a little. No, scratch that, not at all. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Naruto broke Sasuke out of his thoughts and he looked up to meet those blue eyes. Sasuke’s eyes flitted down to his lips, then back up. There was a moment when their faces were just inches apart and Sasuke’s heart raced. But it was just a moment, and then it was gone. 

“Anyways, pancakes are done.” Naruto slid a plate to Sasuke as if nothing happened. 

They ate their breakfast in relative silence, having settled into an easy rhythm over the past few days. They had each migrated from their rooms over time, preferring to study at the kitchen table. It was nice even if they both sat with their headphones on, doing their own thing. And if Sasuke would sometimes peek over his laptop just for a glimpse of Naruto nodding his head to his music, he would never tell. And if Naruto would sneak glances at Sasuke, entranced by those dark eyes, so focused on his own work he didn't notice the eyes staring back at him, then so be it. 

… 

"I see you playing this all the time. What the hell is it?" 

"Bro! You've never played Minecraft?" Naruto pulled his headset down around his neck in shock. 

"No? Should I have?" Sasuke really didn't understand all the hype. He had better things to do with his time, like study and play Animal Crossing. 

"Okay, let me go get you my other controller and we can play together." 

Sasuke sat down on the couch, grabbing the blanket that was lying on the other side. 

"I was using that," Naruto remarked as he sat back down, though making no attempt to take it back. He handed Sasuke the controller.

"You run hot anyways," Sasuke said, holding the controller a little awkwardly in his hands. 

Naruto leaned over to show Sasuke which buttons to press, knowing that it was overkill to lean so close to Sasuke rather than just tell him what buttons to press, but he tried not to think about it. Just like how he tried not to think about how good Sasuke smelled from this close. 

Once Sasuke was loaded in, Naruto pulled himself back to his own side of the couch. He showed Sasuke around his world, telling him who built which structures and how to play and giving him a tour of the house. 

"Why are the pink and purple beds the only ones that are right next to each other?" Sasuke asked. 

"Oh, the pink one is Sakura's and the purple is Ino's and they're dating so they put their beds next to each other," Naruto explained. He still remembered the beautiful day Sakura and Ino got Minecraft married, it really brings a tear to the eye. 

"I don't get it." 

"It's just like, a thing. Putting your Minecraft beds next to each other is a big deal, yaknow?" 

"I really don't know, but okay." Sasuke moved his character around the screen, just walking around and looking at stuff. He refused to change his skin from Steve, which Naruto found very offensive. Especially when he had offered Sasuke a matching cat skin to go with his fox skin. 

"So, I break stuff with this button?" Sasuke asked, starting to break some dirt blocks. 

"Yeah! You got it!" Naruto said, watching Sasuke's side of the screen. 

"So what should I do?' 

"I don't know, you can pretty much do whatever you want." Naruto checked their supplies in the chests, deciding what they needed more of and what could wait for his next mining adventure. “Like, build a house or something. You can use whatever materials you want.” 

Sasuke shrugged, going to look at all of the different materials while Naruto left to go mining. 

“What the fuck is this?” Naruto asked as soon as he got back from mining. 

“My house,” Sasuke responded simply, continuing to build his abomination. 

“It’s dirt. You made a house out of dirt.” 

“You had a lot of it, I figured I might as well use it.” 

Naruto sighed, turning his character away from the Steve building a house out of dirt. The worst part about it was that it had proper glass windows and doors, but it was still an ugly dirt house. 

"I'm gonna blow your stupid house up," Naruto said, placing a block of TNT. 

"No! This is my house!" Sasuke broke the TNT block. 

"Your house is butt ugly! It deserves to be blown up," Naruto placed another TNT block. 

"I worked hard on this house!" 

"It's a dirt cube! It's not even a house!" 

wtf is this, popped up in chat as Sakura spawned on top of Sasuke's "house", soon followed by Ino. 

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "How do I type in chat?" 

"Right D-pad," Naruto said while he typed. 

ninetailss: an abomination 

sasskue: my house

thatbitch: gross 

lesbiannotamerican: sakura and i are having a minecraft date, dont bother us xox

"Why does everyone hate my house?" Sasuke asked, continuing to make adjustments. 

"Because dirt houses are ugly and a minecraft no-no. Almost as ugly as you," Naruto added, not really meaning it. 

"Ugly? Like I'm not the hottest person you've ever seen." Sasuke dramatically flipped his hair. 

"You are," Naruto regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He felt his ears burning and looked away. "Ugly, I mean, you are ugly," Naruto said with little to know conviction. 

The one good thing that came out of Naruto's admission was that he got to see Sasuke's cheeks redden and his eyes widened. Sasuke opened his mouth, then closed it again, trying to find something to say, but unable to. He stared at Naruto in shock. But Naruto wouldn't look at him, eyes glued to the TV, fingers playing idly with the controller, but not actually doing anything that required the amount of focus he was giving the television. 

After what felt like forever, Gaara and Lee joined the realm, giving Naruto an out he desperately needed. 

sleepisfortheweak: do u want me to add u to a party

ninetailss: please

Naruto put on his headset and immediately accepted the invite to voice chat. “I made Sasuke an Xbox profile. Do you mind if I add him too?” 

“Go ahead, just make sure one of you mutes.” 

Naruto showed Sasuke how to accept the voice chat invite and then muted him. 

“Why did you mute me?” Sasuke asked, a little offended.

“Because my mic will pick up your voice too, you’re just in the party so you can hear what the others are saying,” Naruto said. “Also, these guys don’t know Japanese, so we gotta switch to English.” 

“Fine,” Sasuke said before making the effort to speak in his second language.

“Lee, Gaara, this is Sasuke. He’s an old friend of mine,” Naruto told his friends. 

Sasuke snorted. “Friend? You give yourself too much credit.” 

“You’re so rude to me,” Naruto huffed. He heard Gaara laughing in the background. 

“If you are not friends, then why does Sasuke stay with you?” Lee asked earnestly. 

Sasuke sighed and gave in. “We are friends, I guess. And I have to stay with him.” 

“Both of our dorms closed and Sasuke was on a foreign exchange program, but he couldn’t get back to Japan, so here he is,” Naruto explained. “This is also his first time playing Minecraft, so please excuse the dirt house.”

“Stop hating on my house!” 

“It’s okay, Sasuke, we’ve all built dirt houses before,” Gaara said sardonically. 

Sasuke just pouted. If that’s how it was gonna be, then he would build a gorgeous dirt house, the prettiest house they’d ever seen, except brown and a little gross. 

They kept up their banter while they played, Naruto surprised at how well Sasuke got on with his friends, especially Gaara. It was fun. Despite Sasuke getting them into more than a little trouble. 

“Why did that green thing blow up my house?!” Sasuke exclaimed as he walked out of his dirt house one lovely Minecraft morning only to be blown up by a creeper.

“That was a creeper.” 

“What’s this black and purple thing?” Sasuke asked, only to add. “Why is attacking me? Oh my god, where did it go?” 

“Enderman. They attack you if you look them in the eyes.” 

“I hate this game,” Sasuke said after his fourth consecutive time dying. 

“Get good,” was Naruto’s response. 

Sasuke did, after about an hour, get good. At least good enough to not die every three minutes. And his dirt house was slowly evolving. Naruto had no idea what it looked like on the inside, but Sasuke kept expanding, adding more stories and some little details on the outside.

“I’m hungry,” Sasuke said, looking at Naruto pointedly. 

“What do you want me to do about it?” Naruto asked, knowing exactly what Sasuke wanted him to do. 

“Make me dinner.” 

“You could be a little nicer to me about it.” Despite his complaints, Naruto started back to his Minecraft house for safety while he made dinner. 

Sasuke sighed, begrudgingly saying, “Please make me dinner.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm getting hungry too anyways.” Naruto got up from his seat on the couch to go find something to make for dinner. He loved cooking and cooking for someone besides just himself was always fun. He liked seeing Sasuke’s reactions to his food and being praised for his skills. 

“Could you two be any grosser?” Gaara asked. 

“I think it’s cute,” Lee countered. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You guys act so much like a couple it’s disgusting,” Gaara said. 

“A couple?!” Sasuke exclaimed. 

“What was that, Sasuke?” Naruto called from the kitchen. 

“Um, nothing.” Sasuke felt a blush creeping up his ears. “Where did you get the idea that we’re a couple?” Sasuke made sure to keep his voice down this time. 

“Well, the way you talk to each other is very fond, despite how much you make fun of each other,” Lee explained. 

“Oh, well, we’re not a couple. Never in a million years,” Sasuke said, upsetting himself with the thought that they’d never be a couple. He shook those thoughts away. He wasn’t upset about that, he was upset that Naruto’s friends mistook them for a couple. Sasuke didn’t like Naruto that way. 

“Whatever you say,” Gaara said, letting the subject drop. 

But Sasuke couldn’t stop thinking about it. He eventually left the game, going to check on dinner. His thoughts drifted to what Gaara and Lee said while he watched Naruto cook. 

“What’s on your mind?” Naruto asked, and Sasuke hated how easy it was for Naruto to read him now. 

“Nothing, just hungry,” Sasuke said. 

Naruto just gave him a look before turning back to what he was doing. It didn’t look like tonight was going to be one of Naruto’s homemade meals. Sasuke spied the mac and cheese box and assumed that the oven was on for a lavish meal of chicken nuggets. 

“We never got to the grocery store yesterday, so I don’t really have any good meals planned out,” Naruto said while he dished up the kraft and dino nuggets. “We should make a list so we can go tomorrow.” 

They made a grocery list while they ate and Sasuke couldn’t help but think about how domestic it was. This was what couples did, wasn’t it? Sitting at the island with Naruto, heads mere inches apart while they talked about what they needed from the store, it filled Sasuke with a mixture of excitement and doubt. Even if - and that was a big if - he felt that way towards Naruto, it’s not like his feelings would be returned. 

… 

Naruto looked at Sasuke quizzically, wondering what was going on in his head. He knew it had to be something. Sasuke just had that look on his face, one he couldn’t exactly place, but he knew that something was on Sasuke’s mind. Naruto hoped he hadn’t overstepped somewhere along the line. He wanted to be close to Sasuke. He wasn’t really sure how close he wanted to be, but he knew he felt something for Sasuke. Sasuke made his heart flutter and gave him butterflies in his stomach. Also, he didn’t really think wanting to kiss your friend was normal. 

Naruto’s eyes flitted down to Sasuke’s lips and he remembered that moment in the kitchen that morning. When he could’ve sworn Sasuke was going to lean in and just as Naruto was about to lean in, the moment was over and they were eating their pancakes. 

His favourite moments, though, were the ones like these. Just eating together, the domesticity of bickering over which groceries were essential and which were a waste of money. It made Naruto smile, but a part of him knew that it was a false hope. Still, he let himself hope, just this once. 

“Wanna watch a movie tonight?” Naruto asked, a little out of the blue. 

Sasuke nodded as he added a few more things to list. He had insisted on writing the list, claiming that Naruto’s handwriting was chicken scratch. “We should finish this list first though.” 

“Eh, if we think of anything else while we’re at the store, we can just grab it,” Naruto said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“You were the one who insisted on a list in the first place.” Sasuke turned on his chair to look at Naruto. 

“Yes, but now I’m bored and I wanna do something else.” Naruto wore his best puppy-eyed expression, hoping Sasuke would cave.

Sasuke stood up with an annoyed look, leaving the list behind. “You really are annoying, I hope you know that.” 

“Yup!” Naruto smiled, going to his room to grab his frog plushie before returning to the living room couch. 

“What is with you and frogs?” 

“I just like them, yaknow.” Naruto held out the frog plush for Sasuke to see. “His name is Melon.” 

“I don’t care,” Sasuke said, sitting down next to Naruto. “What do you wanna watch?” 

Naruto shrugged, setting up Netflix. He gave the remote to Sasuke, letting him search through the movies for something to watch. They ended up choosing Into the Spiderverse. Not long after the movie started, Naruto made them pause it, insisting they needed popcorn to go with it. Sasuke just sighed, letting it happen. There really was no stopping Naruto once he set his mind to it. That is, if he didn’t get distracted in the middle of a task to go do something else. 

When he came back, maybe he sat down a little closer to Sasuke than he was before. And maybe Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto under the guise of sharing the popcorn Naruto had in a bowl on his lap. They ended up staying that way, thighs and shoulders touching, neither bothering to move. 

Near the middle of the movie, Sasuke’s head fell onto Naruto’s shoulder as he drifted off to sleep. Naruto smiled, knowing Sasuke was more of a morning person than Naruto, so he tended to fall asleep earlier than Naruto. And pretty soon, as the movie was nearing its end, Naruto’s eyes drooped, and after failing to fight back a yawn, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading! this fic is my child and it basically writes itself so look forward to more updates soon (☆ω☆) tbh this is the most fun ive had writing in a while, soon i hope u like it!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hit 10k words in this chapter an i am so proud of myself owo please enjoy this one

Sasuke awoke lying on top of Naruto on the couch, arms wrapped around his middle and head resting against Naruto’s chest and arms wrapped around his neck. He blushed and looked up, hoping Naruto wasn’t awake. And he wasn’t, until Sasuke stirred, trying to worm his way out Naruto’s arms without waking the taller boy up. Naruto’s arms tightened around his waist, murmuring “jus’ five more minutes”. 

Sasuke sighed and rested his head back on Naruto’s chest, not seeing any way out of his current position. He didn’t really mind it though, being wrapped up in Naruto’s arms. He felt safe. He let himself fall back asleep despite the sunlight filtering through the windows. Five more minutes couldn’t hurt. 

He woke back up to a crash from the kitchen. He and Naruto both shot up, or at least tried to. Their legs were still tangled together and their arms still wrapped around each other. They both turned bright red, looking away from each other, but not moving. 

“We should go see what that noise was…” Naruto said, slowly removing his arms from around Sasuke’s waist. 

“Yeah…” Sasuke slowly crawled off of Naruto, walking into the kitchen to find Kurama sitting on the counter with a satisfied look on his face and a shattered glass on the floor. Sasuke picked up the cat, looking it straight in the eyes as he said, “You horrible, horrible cat,” before nuzzling Kurama and holding him close to his chest. Kurama purred loudly in Sasuke’s arms, giving Naruto a small meow of greeting. 

“I hate that goddamn cat.” Naruto hit Kurama lightly on the head before going to the closet to fetch the broom. 

“It’s okay, Kurama. I love you even though you’re the worst cat ever. Ten times better than Naruto though.” Sasuke teased, patting Kurama on the head while he watched Naruto sweep up the broken glass. 

“Well, I guess since both of you are horrible, I’m gonna go spend some time with my frogs instead. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu would never treat me like this!” Naruto said, dramatically throwing the glass into the trash can. 

“Oh, just go feed your frogs and be done with it. We have to go to the store today, remember?”

Naruto gave him the middle finger as he retreated back to his room to take care of his frogs and get ready for the day. Sasuke buried his face into Kurama’s fur, resisting the urge to scream. He and Naruto literally slept together, all cuddled up and everything, and Naruto didn’t even seem to care! 

Sasuke carried the cat back with him to his room with him, setting him down on the bed before turning around to his closet. He debated going with something casual, but decided against it. He was going to make Naruto gasp, to make him pay attention to Sasuke as more than a friend. 

That’s kinda gay, his mind supplied. I am gay, he said back to himself. He knew there wasn’t any denying it any more, he liked Naruto. Despite all of his stupidity and impulsivity and carelessness, somehow Sasuke had fallen for the guy. And in such a short amount of time. He supposed it wasn’t that short of a time. They were best friends when they were kids, and their usual dynamic hadn’t changed much since they were children. Seeing Naruto again had almost felt like coming home. 

Home. The thought hit him like a truck. What was he going to do when he eventually went back home, back to Japan? Would Naruto forget about him? Would all of the people he met disappear? Leave him behind? He knew his feelings wouldn’t just go away. But he wished they would, he wished so badly that they would just go away and never resurface. Because, deep within himself, he knew that this week he’d spent with Naruto had been one of the best of his life and didn't know what he’d do without the full moon to his crescent. 

Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths, knowing he was going into panic mode and getting way ahead of himself. He just had to focus on today and cross those other bridges when he got there. For today, he had to make himself look as stunning as physically possible, if not to sweep Naruto off of his feet, then for himself. Because he was a bad bitch and he needed a good reminder of that. 

… 

Naruto picked up Gamakichi, rambling to the little frog. “I can’t believe I slept with Sasuke! Well, not like that, but you get the point. And I cuddled him! I really did, holy shit. Like, we woke up all curled up together and I really thought I was going to explode! Don’t look at me like that Gamatatsu.” Naruto scooped Gamatatsu out of the tank as well, letting the frogs hang out on his fingers while he talked to them. 

“Kurama, that filthy cockblocker. But Sasuke looked so cute holding him with his messy hair and sleepy eyes…” Naruto sighed, putting his frogs down. “Why is romance so hard? How do you casually tell a guy, ‘hey, please date me?’ without sounding like a fool?” 

Naruto searched through his closet for some clothes that were acceptable to go out in. He fished out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, putting them on then going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and try to do something with his mess of hair. When he was finished, he grabbed his keys and wallet, shoving them in his pocket with his phone. He waited for Sasuke in the kitchen, hanging on his phone until Sasuke was ready. 

He heard footsteps and looked up, about to tease Sasuke for taking so long to get ready, but then stopped, mouth half open. Sasuke looked… hot. He didn’t even know that Sasuke owned leather pants, but damn did he look good on him. And was that eyeliner? He knew he was staring, but he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t know what to say, or do for that matter. 

“What?” Sasuke smirked. He had to know what he was doing to Naruto, there was no way he didn’t. 

Naruto gulped and tore his eyes away. “Nothing, nothing. Let’s go.” He stood up, making his way to the garage a little mechanically. He sat down in the driver's seat, fumbling with his keys for a moment before putting them in the ignition. 

"Did you grab the list?" Sasuke asked as they were pulling out of the garage. 

"No, I'll go get it." Naruto put the car in park, readying to get out and go grab their grocery list. 

Sasuke sighed, pulling out his phone as Naruto went inside. Naruto grabbed their grocery list, then sat down at the island, rubbing a hand down his face with a groan. He didn’t know how he was supposed to get through the day with Sasuke looking like that for whatever reason. It was distracting and should be illegal. He took his phone out of his pocket as he walked back to the car, shooting Sakura a text that read, help, im gay. 

“We should stop and get coffee,” Sasuke said when Naruto opened the car door. 

“Only if you pay.” 

Sasuke sighed. “Fine, only because I really want a latte.” 

Sasuke felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and sighed when he read the caller id. He turned the music down and answered his phone, only because he knew he’d be killed if he didn’t. 

“Sup, you horrible gay bitch,” Karin said as soon as he answered. 

“What do you want, Karin?” Sasuke asked. He didn’t really want to deal with her right now, half because she was nosy and half because Naruto was equally as nosy. 

“Am I not allowed to call my best friend? I haven’t seen you months and you answer my calls like this?” Sasuke could see Karin in his mind, putting a hand to her chest and draping herself across the nearest piece of furniture, as she was bound to do. 

“We talked for three hours yesterday,” Sasuke said. He had enjoyed all three hours of that facetime call though, missing his friend more than he thought he would. 

“So? I want updates on your boy toy,” Karin said suggestively.

Sasuke almost choked on his own spit. “My what?” 

“Oh, you know, the gorgeous piece of ass you’ve been staying with since your dorms closed. The one you talked my ear off about yesterday, insisting you don’t like him despite all signs saying otherwise.” Sasuke gritted his teeth, glancing at Naruto in the seat next to him. 

“Don’t ever speak to me again, oh my god,” Sasuke groaned. He hated when Karin was right. 

“Sasuke, what do you want?” Naruto asked as they pulled into the Starbucks drive thru. 

“Oh! Is that him? What are you doing?” Sasuke just knew Karin was wiggling her eyebrows, the way she did when Sasuke talked to any semi-attractive boy.

“Karin, I’m hanging up now,” Sasuke said. 

“You better call me later!” He heard her yell just before hanging up. 

“Also, iced vanilla latte.” Sasuke put his phone back in his pocket, hoping Naruto hadn’t heard Karin’s half of his conversation. 

“Who was that?” 

Sasuke knew that question was coming. “My friend, Karin. She would’ve killed me if I hadn’t answered. She’s almost as annoying as you.” 

“Oh! Is she who you were facetiming yesterday?” Naruto asked. Sasuke had forgotten that Naruto had briefly met Karin when they were talking yesterday when Naruto had come into his room asking about something or another. 

“Yes.” 

“She’s cool, I like her.” 

Just what Sasuke needed, Naruto and Karin somehow becoming friends. 

Luckily, they got to the drive thru window and their conversation was put to a stop before Naruto could ask what they were talking about. Or worse, ask about anything he might have heard Karin say. Sasuke was just glad that Naruto hadn’t somehow encountered Suigetsu yet. He would prefer his friends stay far away from his potential romantic interests, which was really good for him because (1) they lived in Japan and (2) they were in quarantine. 

Sasuke sipped his coffee, realising that Naruto was pulling out his wallet to pay for their drinks. “Hey, I said I would pay,” Sasuke said, grabbing his own wallet. 

“Too late,” Naruto was already handing the barista his debit card. 

“No fair. I’m paying next time,” Sasuke said, causing the barista to giggle. 

“You guys are so cute together,” she said, and both of them blushed. Before they could deny being together, she was wishing them a good day and getting ready to serve the next car. 

“I hate when people say shit like that,” Naruto complained. “It’s like, if you were a girl they wouldn't be saying that, but because we’re both boys it’s a spectacle and suddenly everyone’s place to comment on your relationship. Like, we gay, keep walking.” Naruto sighed. “Sorry, I’ve just had it with people.” 

“I get what you mean,” Sasuke said, kind of surprised that Naruto had such complex opinions. Though he supposed he shouldn’t be, Naruto was majoring in political science and minoring in business, aiming to follow in his father’s footsteps. 

They talked idly for the rest of the car ride, the subject of being mistook for a couple never coming up. But Sasuke couldn’t stop thinking about how that was the second time in a matter of days someone had assumed Naruto was his boyfriend. He had finally stopped denying that he liked the idea of being Naruto’s boyfriend, and it was doing things to him. He couldn’t help but look at Naruto with rose-coloured glasses. He kind of disgusted himself with how much he was thinking about Naruto. He felt like he was in high school again, overthinking every interaction they had. 

… 

When they got to the store, Naruto had a dilemma. Don't look at his ass, don't look at his ass, Naruto told himself as he walked behind Sasuke. He failed, but Sasuke's butt did look very good in those leather pants. Naruto shook his head, averting his eyes. But no one seemed to avert their eyes from them. 

"I forgot that all of the conservatives shop here," Naruto said, grabbing a cart. "I'm one MAGA hat away from tattooing the bisexual flag on my forehead." 

"You're so dramatic," but Sasuke chuckled nonetheless. He walked closer to Naruto, interlocking their arms. 

"What are you doing?" Naruto knew he was blushing, his skin tingling where Sasuke pressed against him. 

"Pissing off some boomers," Sasuke replied simply, fighting off a blush as well. Naruto shrugged, enjoying the closeness.

They walked through the grocery store like that, Naruto pushing the cart and Sasuke only leaving his side to grab things from the opposite side of the aisle. They got a lot of looks, but that was the whole point of walking with their arms linked. At least, that was the front they put up to each other. 

They walked past a group of girls who were looking Naruto up and down and whispering to each other. And, without really noticing it, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, glaring at them. Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look before dismissing it. He was just glad to be close to Sasuke. 

They walked past some pool floaties and Naruto looked at Sasuke pleadingly. "It's so cute," he said, picking up the frog shaped float. 

"If you wanna waste your money, that's your problem," Sasuke said. "It is cute, though." Sasuke wasn't really talking about the frog. 

Naruto put the frog in the cart, smiling so wide his eyes closed. 

"C'mon, idiot." Sasuke took Naruto's arm again, pulling him through the aisles, a small smile on his face. He just wished it was real, not some show they were putting on to piss off all of the homophobes. 

When they were in line to checkout, Sasuke leaned up to Naruto's ear and whispered, "This guy behind us hates us." 

"Wanna make him hate us even more?" Naruto smirked, thinking this was quite possibly the best and worst idea he'd ever had. 

"You know it." 

Naruto leaned down and planted a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek, pulling him closer by the waist with a giggle. A small gasp left his mouth when Naruto's lips made contact with his cheek. 

"Oh my god, Naruto." Sasuke pushed his face away with a blush, glancing at the old man behind them. 

At least that old guy looked like he wanted to drown them in "holy" water. 

"Damn gay Asians, taking over my country," he muttered. "First they bring their Chinese virus and now this." 

Sasuke turned to the man and, in perfect English, said, "I'm sorry, what was that, sir?" 

“Sasuke, don’t,” Naruto said softly.

“Fine, but only because he’s not worth my time.” Sasuke turned back to Naruto, leaning into him and sending a glare over his shoulder. 

They checked out without further incident and Naruto sighed as he started the car. “Well, that sure was an eventful trip to the store.” 

“That’s one way to put it.” Sasuke pulled out his phone, seeing multiple texts from Karin. “Ugh, remind me to call Karin when we get home.” 

Naruto nodded, pulling out of the parking lot. “I should call Sakura, too.” 

… 

As soon they had put away all of their groceries, Sasuke went to his room, shutting the door and facetiming Karin. She picked up almost right away. 

“Hello, gorgeous. What’s got you looking so good today?” Karin asked. 

Sasuke propped his phone up on his desk and sat down. He rolled his eyes. “You know exactly what.” 

“Oooh, dressing up for your boy toy,” Karin winked. 

“He has a name you know. And he’s not my ‘boy toy’,” Sasuke said, putting air quotes around the words “boy toy”. 

“Okay, and?” 

“His name is Naruto.” Sasuke didn’t really know what else to say. He felt like he’d already told Karin everything she needed to know about Naruto. 

“Well, you have to give me all of the details from today, because you so rudely hung up on me earlier.” Karin laid down on her bed. “You have to show me the whole fit because I know you don’t wear makeup unless you’re really feeling yourself.” 

Sasuke stood up and backed up until his whole body was visible in the little square in the corner. He felt kind of silly, but he indulged Karin. 

“Oh, boy! If I weren’t a lesbian, I would be all over that ass.” 

Sasuke sat back down, doing a dramatic little hair flip. “I know, I’m gorgeous.” 

“What did he think? Did he compliment you? I need to live vicariously through you for a little bit.”

“I know, your love life is pitiful. But no, he did not compliment me. He did like it though, he kind of stared for a full minute before saying anything to me. And he was definitely checking out my ass when we were at the store.” Sasuke didn’t know whether or not he should be mad at Naruto for openly checking him out in public. He was still on the fence about that. 

“So you went grocery shopping today?” 

“Yeah, and he bought me coffee.” Sasuke smiled at the memory. 

“Oh my god, you are so head over heels for this guy, it’s disgusting. And also, it’s very weird seeing you with any other expression than stoic. But please, tell me more.”

“Okay, so,” Karin knew this story was going to be juicy, whenever Sasuke started something off with “okay, so” it was worth hearing, “we were at the store, and he was complaining about all of the conservatives and homophobes who I guess live around here, so I was like ‘time to piss off some boomers’ and linked arms with him and we just walked around the store like that. And then, when we were checking out, this old guy was glaring at us so I mentioned it to Naruto and Naruto’s response was to grab me by the waist and kiss me on the cheek.” 

Karin squealed after Sasuke’s long winded explanation. “That is so cute. And you’re not dating him because?” 

“I don’t know! But yeah, he kissed me on the cheek and I almost fainted but he just acted like it was nothing.” Sasuke brought his phone to his bed, laying down and holding his phone above his face. “But it was so easy pretending to be a couple and all affectionate and gross. It… felt right.” 

“Please, I am begging you to date him.” 

“But he’s annoying and I don’t know if he even likes me back.” Sasuke frowned. 

Karin sat up. “You don’t know if he likes you back? Of course he likes you back! Are you stupid?” 

“No, he’s the stupid one.” 

“I swear to god if you don’t go out there and kiss him on his stupid face, I’ll never talk to you again.” 

Of course, Naruto had to choose that moment to walk in unannounced. He was about to say something, then stopped, registering what he overheard Karin saying. “Um, I… sorry.” 

Sasuke turned bright red, getting up and pushing Naruto out of his room. “Do you know how to knock?” Sasuke asked angrily before slamming the door shut. 

“That was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me, thank you.” 

“I bet he’s still standing there~,” Karin wiggled her eyebrows. “You know you want to.” 

“No. I am mortified.” Sasuke buried his face in his hands. “I can’t believe he heard you say that. I can never face him again.” 

“Well, you kind of live together now, so suck it up, buttercup.”

“Can we go back to when you thought you were straight so you were obsessed with me? I’d take that over this any day.” Sasuke had never wanted to die so badly in his entire life. 

“You wish.” 

Sasuke heard a knock on his door after a few more minutes of brooding. “Um, Sasuke?” He heard Naruto say from the other side of the door. “I’m sorry for barging on you, but I’m going to make dinner, so if you’re hungry you should come eat.” 

“Thanks,” Sasuke called back. 

“Bless his heart,” Karin said. “No wonder you like him so much.” 

Sasuke nodded, unsure of what to do. “Just go out and have dinner with him, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

“Um, he rejects me and I have to live with him for lord knows how long after that.” 

“Sasuke, trust me, if he didn’t like you he wouldn’t have come to check on you and ask you to eat with him.” 

“Well, he didn’t really ask me to eat with him.” Karin gave him a pointed look. “Fine! I’ll go! But I expect you to be here for emotional support when this all goes to shit.” 

Sasuke hung up, psyching himself up to go out and face Naruto. He knows, maybe he would go out there and kiss his stupid face. Yeah, he really would. 

Sasuke entered the kitchen and decided he really couldn’t do this. He sat silently at the island, not looking at Naruto. He fiddled with his fingers, trying not to let his anxiety show. He didn’t even look up when Naruto spoke to him. 

“Um, sorry for barging in on you. I didn’t know you were on the phone and if it helps I didn’t really hear anything you said,” Naruto rambled, the words “go out there and kiss him on his stupid face” echoing in his head. 

“Please don’t lie to me. I don’t care if you’re just trying to spare my feelings, I don’t like being lied to,” Sasuke said softly. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and willed them away. This was a stupid thing to cry over, it wasn’t worth his tears. 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” 

Sasuke still didn’t look at him, turned away with his head down. Naruto walked around the counter to stand in front of Sasuke. “What do you mean to spare your feelings, though? Spare them from what?” 

Sasuke finally looked at Naruto. “Look, I know-” Sasuke was stopped by a pair of soft lips on his. His eyes widened, before falling shut. Naruto pulled away, looking at him anxiously. Sasuke grabbed his face, pulling those lips back onto his. Naruto’s hands came up to wrap around his waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Sasuke sighed into the kiss, twisting his head to deepen it. 

This time, Naruto pulled away with a look of panic. “Oh my god, the chicken's gonna burn.” Sasuke reluctantly let go of Naruto, letting him go out to the grill to check on the chicken. 

Sasuke sent a text to Karin while Naruto was outside. Omg guess what just happened?

ur welcome, was Karin’s reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, um,, the rating with be going up next chapter,, (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is,,, smut in this chapter (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) if u dont wanna read it, it starts at sasuke saying "kiss me you fool" and ends at "Naruto set Sasuke down on the bed" please enjoy this trash (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) 
> 
> also, this chapter is joking labeled "Chapter Sex ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" in my docs, bc, yknow,,,

“So, what even is this?” Sasuke asked while they were eating. 

“The food? Have you never had teriyaki before?” Naruto asked, obviously not getting the memo. 

“Oh my god, I’m in love with an idiot.” Sasuke took another bite, then blushed. He said the “L” word, and so soon! Well, he didn’t doubt that he had fallen in love with Naruto, more quickly than he was comfortable with. 

“That’s not very nice,” Naruto pouted. “But I love you, too. And I’m assuming you meant relationship wise, not the food.” 

“Duh.” 

“You could be a little nicer to me!” Naruto exclaimed. 

“Absolutely not.” Sasuke leaned over to give him a peck on the lips anyways. 

“You're horrible,” Naruto said. “But will you be my boyfriend anyway?” 

“You are the least romantic person I’ve ever met.” Sasuke wished he had a camera because the face Naruto made was priceless. “Yes, I will be your boyfriend.” Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up at the word “boyfriend”. Holy shit, he had a boyfriend. He would have to talk Karin’s ear off about it later. 

“So, boyfriend, what do you wanna do after dinner?” Naruto asked. 

“You are so embarrassing, never talk to me again.” 

“Jeez, guess I’ll just go hang out in my room by myself then.” Naruto got up dramatically. 

Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “No, don’t.” 

“Make up your mind, would ya?” Despite their teasing each other, they were both smiling widely. Naruto walked back to stand in front of Sasuke, grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers. “I’ve liked you for a long time, ya know?” He said softly. 

“Me too,” Sasuke said. He knew he had been kind of a dick to Naruto in their last year of middle school, before Naruto had moved away, but he had a feeling that was just his repressed gay heart lashing out. 

Naruto leaned down and their lips met once more. He brought his hands up to cup Sasuke’s face, his fingers rough against soft skin. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck, pulling him closer. He played with the hair at the base of Naruto’s neck, pulling at the blonde strands. He felt Naruto lick his lips, and Sasuke gladly opened his mouth, letting Naruto take control of the kiss. He really could stay like this forever, with Naruto’s hands tangled in his hair, tongues intertwined, he almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

Naruto pulled away and Sasuke whined, surprising himself with the sound. Naruto smirked at the sound and he melted. A confident Naruto was a sexy Naruto. 

“We need to do the dishes,” Naruto said. 

“We can do them later,” Sasuke replied, fisting his hand into the collar of Naruto’s shirt. 

“Oh, I see the tables have turned.” Naruto started to walk away, but Sasuke stopped him by wrapping his legs around the taller boy’s waist. 

“I’ll do them later. I need attention now.” 

Sasuke gasped when Naruto put his hands on his butt and then picked him up. “Have I told you yet that I really like these pants.” Naruto squeezed his butt. 

“That’s the point,” Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s neck again. “Now are you going to put me down or are we going to just stand here?” 

“I mean, I could just carry you around everywhere, you’re pretty light.” 

Sasuke slid his hands down to Naruto’s biceps. “While I love that you are practically made of muscle, you are extremely embarrassing. I can never take you anywhere.” 

“You know you love me.” Naruto kissed him on the cheek with a smile. 

“Maybe so.” 

Naruto carried him over to the couch, setting him down before sitting down next to him. “So, what do you wanna do?” 

Sasuke collapsed against Naruto’s side. “I need attention at all times.” 

“Thank you, Sasuke, very interesting.” 

Sasuke put a finger to Naruto’s lips. “Less talking, I can’t stand the sound of your voice.” 

Naruto got up out of spite, making Sasuke’s head fall onto the couch. “Fine, I’m never talking to you again.” 

“Worst boyfriend ever,” Sasuke sighed dramatically. 

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and just kept walking to his room. Sasuke reluctantly got up from the couch, following Naruto to his room and laying on top of him on his bed. 

"Sasuke, you're crushing me," Naruto breathed out. 

"You literally just told me I was light," Sasuke complained. "Now give me attention." 

Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and onto his bed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what do you plan to do now?" 

Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke, pinning him down. "What do you want me to do?" 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar, pulling him down on top of him. "Kiss me, you fool." 

Their lips connected again, more forcefully this time. Naruto shoved his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth, licking at the inside of Sasuke’s cheeks. Naruto pulled away, moving instead to Sasuke’s neck. He bit the sensitive skin in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, sucking long enough to leave a mark. Sasuke moaned, his back arching up into Naruto. Naruto’s hands moved down his body, playing with the hem of Sasuke’s shirt.

“I want this off.” Naruto bit his lip, fingers gripping the bottom of Sasuke’s shirt. Sasuke nodded at the unasked question. 

Naruto slowly lifted Sasuke’s shirt off of his body and over his body. He sat back on his heels, eyes glued to Sasuke’s body. He kissed Sasuke again, hands rubbing up and down Sasuke’s chest and stomach. Rough fingers found a nipple and rubbed at it softly. Sasuke couldn’t help the small whine that came from his lips. Naruto pulled away from their kiss, instead taking a small, pink bud into his mouth. Sasuke whined again, fists gripping the sheets beneath him. 

Naruto switched nipples, giving the other one the same treatment. He ground down into Sasuke roughly while he licked at sucked, littering marks across Sasuke’s chest. 

“I see, someone’s excited,” Sasuke said between pants and moans. 

Kissed down Sasuke’s stomach, stopping at the button of those sinful leather pants. He unbuttoned Sasuke’s pants, looking Sasuke in the eye. “Do you want this?” Naruto asked earnestly, not going any further until he got an answer from Sasuke.

“If I didn’t, I would’ve left already,” Sasuke replied, maybe a little too sassily. 

He looked down when Naruto unzipped his pants, pushing them off of his legs, leaving Sasuke in only a pair of briefs, dick standing up proudly between them. 

“You are wearing way too much,” Sasuke grabbed at Naruto’s shirt, pulling it off. 

“Eager, are we?” Naruto said. Then, he stopped. “Are you a virgin?” 

“No, now can we please go back to what we were doing?” Sasuke said, his attitude ever-present. 

“Are you okay with bottoming?” Naruto asked, and while Sasuke appreciated it, he really did enjoy basically being left hanging. 

“Do I look like a top to you?” 

“Okay, sheesh. I just wanted to make sure.” Naruto put his hands up almost defensively. 

“Thank you,” and Sasuke meant it. He’d never really been with someone who had stopped to have the conversation with him, most just assuming. And while Sasuke knew he looked like a top about as much as he looked like a hetero, it was still sweet of Naruto. 

Sasuke was ripped out of thoughts by Naruto pulling down Sasuke’s underwear, planting a kiss on the head of his dick. Naruto then pushed Sasuke’s back up a little bit before licking a strip up Sasuke’s crack. 

“Oh my god,” Sasuke choked out as Naruto shoved his tongue into his hole. He gripped at the sheets tighter, glad that Naruto had a hand on his lower back holding his hips up or he may have fallen back to the mattress. His nerves were alight with pleasure, enjoying every stroke of Naruto’s tongue. Sasuke heard a bottle being opened before Naruto shoved a finger in alongside his tongue. Sasuke was glad it was just them in the house, because a loud moan was ripped from his throat, followed by another when Naruto’s long finger hit his prostate. 

Sasuke wasn’t even sure when Naruto had grabbed lube, but soon his tongue was replaced by a second finger, scissoring inside of Sasuke. Naruto looked down at Sasuke, who had his eyes shut tightly, his back arching off of the mattress. Naruto wished he had a camera so he could document each and every one of Sasuke’s expressions. He slipped another finger in and Sasuke’s eyes flew open for a moment before falling closed again.

He wondered if he could make Sasuke come like this, just from his fingers. He decided he’d have to try that someday. Today, though, he needed to feel Sasuke. Naruto supposed he could at least try to make Sasuke come untouched, from just anal stimulation. 

He pulled his fingers out slowly and Sasuke whined. Naruto grabbed a condom and was about to unbutton his pants when Sasuke pushed his hands away, unbuttoning his pants for him and pushing them down his hips. Sasuke stared for a moment at Naruto’s cock, licking his lips. Naruto was big, at least 9 inches, if Sasuke had to guess. Perfect. 

Sasuke took the condom from Naruto’s hand, looking into wide, blue eyes while he ripped it open with his teeth. He rolled the condom onto Naruto’s dick before lying back down, raising an eyebrow at Naruto. 

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked. 

It was sweet, but Sasuke needed Naruto in him, and told him as much. “Naruto, if your dick isn’t in me within the next 30 seconds-” Sasuke’s statement was cut off by a moan as Naruto slid into him. 

Naruto went slowly, inch by inch. Sasuke was glad for it. Not only had it been a while since he’d had sex, but also because his last partner was… rather small. Sasuke let his eyes fall closed once Naruto was fully sheathed, but opened one eye again when Naruto didn’t start moving immediately.

“Sorry, you looked like you needed a second,” Naruto said sheepishly. 

“Naruto, I really, really appreciate it, but I’m not porcelain, I’ll let you know if I need you to stop.” Sasuke laced his fingers with Naruto’s. “Now, if you would kindly fuck me.” Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto’s hips in preparation. 

Naruto scoffed at how callous Sasuke was, but pulled out anyways, taking it slowly out before slamming back into Sasuke. Sasuke groaned, so Naruto assumed that’s how Sasuke liked it. He kept up the relentless pace, enjoying every sound pulled from Sasuke’s throat. After a particularly hard thrust, Sasuke screamed in pleasure and Naruto smirked. He kept that angle, giving a few more hard thrusts before stopping. He pulled out slowly then thrusting back in at the same pace. 

“Naruto… please…” Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes big and pleading. “Please, harder, I’m so close…” 

“Oh, you are? So, you wouldn’t want me to do this, would you?” Naruto slowed down even more, drawing each thrust out as far as he could. He was going to make Sasuke beg for it. 

“Please.” Sasuke ran his fingernails down Naruto’s back, trying to push him into going faster. 

“Please what?” Naruto leaned down, biting all of the marks he had left on Sasuke’s neck and chest. 

Sasuke’s hands tangled in his hair and he moaned. “Faster, harder, please. I need you.” 

“Like this?” The smirk never left Naruto’s face as he pulled out until he was almost no longer in Sasuke before slamming back in so hard the bed shook. 

“Oh my god, YES!” Sasuke yelled, his hands going from Naruto’s hair to drag down his back again. 

After a few more thrusts, Sasuke moaned the loudest yet, spilling all over his chest and stomach. He panted, but Naruto kept going, chasing his own orgasm. Sasuke slowly got hard again as Naruto thrust into him. He went to stroke himself, but Naruto’s hand shot out to pin him to the bed. 

“I think you come just like this,” Naruto said, panting. 

Sasuke nodded at the domineering tone. And sure enough, he came again after one final thrust, Naruto groaning as his semen filled the condom. Naruto rested on top of for a moment before slowly pulling out. He tied off the condom, throwing it into the bin. 

“Holy shit,” Sasuke panted. 

“You good?” 

“More than.” Sasuke was still a little high from orgasiming not once, but twice. He could've sworn Naruto was some kind of stamina demon, that was the longest he’d gone in ages. Nonetheless, the cum was drying on his stomach and it wasn’t a very pleasant feeling. 

Sasuke tried to sit up, ultimately satisfied, but sweaty and kind of gross. "Naruto, get off of me. I need to take a shower." 

Naruto just shifted slightly to the side, peppering his neck with more of those delightful kisses. Sasuke moaned, grabbing onto Naruto's hair. Maybe he could go another round before taking a shower… 

… 

"Okay, for real, shower time." Naruto nodded in agreement, rolling off of Sasuke. "You are so heavy, what the fuck?" A part of Sasuke wanted to mention Naruto's incredible stamina, but he decided not to stroke his boyfriend's ego too much right now. 

"Sorry." Naruto didn't really sound like he meant that. 

"You're lucky I love you." Sasuke got up, not bothering to cover himself as he walked to the bathroom adjacent to Naruto's room. And maybe Naruto stayed back to enjoy the view. 

"Are you coming?" Sasuke called from the bathroom. He heard Naruto giggle behind him. "I swear to god, if you're about to make a sex joke I am never having sex with you again." 

"Sex joke? I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Sure." Sasuke rolled his eyes, unsure of why he agreed to date this moron. Sasuke's eyes shifted to Naruto turning on the shower. Oh yeah, that was why. Among other things, but it was surely an asset and he was glad that Naruto was… well endowed. 

Sasuke put his hand under the shower water, testing its temperature. He deemed it warm enough and stepped under the spray. He closed his eyes, letting the water wash over him. He heard Naruto step in behind him. Naruto hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. Sasuke turned around, capturing Naruto’s lips in a kiss. 

Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled, earning a whine from Sasuke’s throat. Those whines were quickly becoming some of Naruto’s favourite sounds and he was determined to find every way to pull them from Sasuke’s throat. His hands wandered down Sasuke’s body, finding a nipple and rubbing it softly. This earned him another one of Sasuke’s moans. Steam was quickly filling the bathroom and he had a feeling it wasn’t just because of the hot water. 

Sasuke moaned into Naruto’s mouth, loving the feeling of those hands on his body. “I can’t believe we’re doing this again,” Sasuke said between moans. 

“What? Do you not want to? We don’t have to,” Naruto said, though he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop himself at this point. 

“I do want to. I just want to do something… different.” Sasuke licked his lips, looking up at Naruto from between his lashes. He planted a kiss on Naruto’s neck, sucking for a moment before biting. Naruto groaned softly. Sasuke moved down Naruto’s body, planting kisses down his stomach. He stopped at Naruto’s abs, licking up them, feeling every groove of muscle beneath his tongue, relishing in the taste of Naruto’s skin on his tongue. 

He dropped down to his knees, looking up at Naruto. He stroked his hands up and down Naruto’s dick. It was the first time in a while he’d actually been excited to do this, not just doing it to please his partner. He planted a kiss on the head, sticking his tongue out to lick the slit. He heard Naruto take a shaky breath, bracing his hands on the shower wall. 

Sasuke took his time, slowly licking up stripe up Naruto’s dick before taking just the head into his mouth. He was careful not to go too fast, not wanting this to be over too quickly. Luckily, Naruto could last for a long time, allowing Sasuke to do whatever he pleased. He ran his tongue along the rim underneath the head, sucking slowly as he did. 

He pulled off with a pop, letting his tongue rest on the tip. He went back down on Nauto’s dick, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could before popping back off. He dipped back down, this time taking one of Naruto’s balls into his mouth. Sasuke heard a soft “oh” from above him and felt a surge of confidence. He sucked softly, giving each one equal attention. When he was satisfied, Sasuke straightened up a little on his knees, taking Naruto’s dick in his hands and looking up. He wanted Naruto to look into his eyes while he did this. He slowly took each inch into his mouth until the tip was resting against the back of his throat. 

“Oh my god,” Naruto moaned. “Do you even have a gag reflex?” 

Sasuke tried to shake his head, but found it a little hard with his mouth being very occupied. He swallowed around Naruto’s dick, causing Naruto to moan loudly. Sasuke did it again, starting to move his head up and down. He felt Naruto’s hips stutter and looked him in the eyes, nodding slightly, giving Naruto permission to buck into his mouth. 

Sasuke made sure to keep his jaw relaxed and his tongue flat against the bottom of Naruto’s dick. He grabbed Naruto’s hand and brought it to the back of his head. Naruto fisted his hand into Sasuke’s hair, pulling slightly. Sasuke knew Naruto was holding back, too cautious and caring for his own good. Sasuke let it slide this time though, swallowing around Naruto while he thrusted into his mouth slowly. 

“Sasuke, I’m going to…” Naruto took his hand off of Sasuke’s head, readying to pull out of Sasuke’s mouth, but Sasuke stayed firm. He sucked until Naruto was groaning loudly, cum filling his mouth. 

He looked up at Naruto and swallowed, some cum dripping down his chin. He wiped a finger along his bottom lip, collecting any he could before the water from the shower washed it away, looking Naruto in the eyes while he sucked on his finger. 

“Holy shit.” Naruto looked absolutely wiped. “That was the best blowjob I have ever received.” 

Sasuke smirked, slowly standing up. “But, what about you?” Naruto asked, genuinely wanting to pleasure Sasuke. It made his heart soar and he felt so… cared for. 

“Naruto, you know I hate to stroke your ego, but I am still way too overstimulated from before.” Sasuke almost fell as soon as he got back up. “I have never been with someone with as much stamina as you, and I hate to say it, but you are much bigger than my last partner.” 

Naruto smiled smugly. “Oh, really?” 

Sasuke leaned into Naruto, his ass aching slightly from its previous stretch. “Yes, really. Now, if you would please, carry me back to bed.” Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck, exhausted. 

“You were the one who wanted to take a shower and we didn’t even get clean!” Naruto complained. 

“I sucked your dick, isn’t that enough.” 

Naruto grumbled, but picked Sasuke up nonetheless, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel to somehow drape over the two of them. 

Naruto set Sasuke down on the bed, throwing him a pair of boxers and one of his t-shirts, putting on a pair of briefs and sweats as well. Sasuke pulled the shirt and underwear on, watching Naruto from the bed. 

"I don't know how you're still standing, I am wiped." Sasuke patted the space on the bed next to him, waiting for Naruto to join him. 

Naruto laid down next to Sasuke, immediately being used as a pillow. "I don't know, guess I just have a lot of stamina." Naruto would've shrugged if he could. He had expected this to be a little more awkward, considering it had been their first time (times, really) together and they had only really started "dating" a couple of hours ago. But he was actually pretty comfortable discussing sex with Sasuke. It almost felt like nothing had really changed. Almost. 

Naruto looked down at Sasuke to find him fast asleep. A part of Naruto couldn't believe that this was real. He pinched himself, just to double check that he wasn't dreaming. He grabbed his phone, opening his messages. He had a plethora of unread messages from Sakura. He had forgotten the text he sent to her that morning, getting caught up in everything that was going on in real life. 

boy, do i have a lot to tell you, Naruto typed. 

call me omg, was Sakura's reply. 

Naruto: cant, sasukes sleeping 

Sakura: isnt he in the other room or something 

Naruto: no, hes on top of me 

we… um…

Sakura: ADJLJRSG 

Naruto ended up with an incoming call from Sakura anyways. He debated not answering, but Sasuke was sleeping pretty deeply and he knew Sakura would keep calling until she got an answer. 

"Didn't I tell you not to call me?" Naruto asked. 

"Not explicitly," Sakura said. "Now tell me everything. Actually, maybe not everything, but the gist of it." 

"I had sex with Sasuke." Naruto felt himself turn red just thinking about it again. 

"Okay, and?" 

"We're kind of… boyfriends now." Naruto smiled, looking down at Sasuke, his eyes half open, hair a mess. Wait, eyes half open? 

Sasuke's hand snaked up to Naruto's mouth, effectively shutting him up. "Naruto, shut up. I'm trying to sleep." 

"Sorry, Sasuke." He went back to talking into the phone. "You heard him, I'm supposed to stop talking and go to sleep." He hung up without waiting for a reply from Sakura. He curled up next to Sasuke, falling asleep faster than he had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry u had to read that, i will go die now (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)
> 
> ive decided to end this story here, i think its a good ending point and i just havent really had the motivation to write more. i might add some bonus chapters if anyone wants, but for now this work is completed. i had a really great time writing this and thank you all for reading!


End file.
